Kingdom GX
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: When Syrus falls ill he is admitted into Kingdom Hospital. Can he and Elizabeth help Antubis and Mary defeat a powerful evil force? What will they find out about themselves? Little KH knowledge needed.
1. The Present

Kingdom GX

This is a sequel to Full Moon Madness. However, it doesn't tie in to Yugioh GX: Special Victims Unit. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Yugioh GX, Kingdom Hospital, or Werewolves of London. The Princeton mansion is in northern Texas in this story.

Elizabeth's POV

Syrus looked at me, his silver eyes glimmering in the moonlight that was shining through the window. We were in the living room of the Princeton mansion, and my brothers had gone to bed a few hours earlier. "Well, open it," he said. I looked at the envelope he had handed me once again. It was his birthday present to me. I smiled as I gently opened it with my claw. It was a card. I looked inside and found that it was playing my favorite song, "Werewolves of London." Two slips of paper fell out. I picked them up and read them. "Plain tickets to Lewiston? Oh Syrus!" I hugged him tightly. So tightly that my claws dug into his back. He yelped. "Sorry," I apologized, turning my claws back into fingernails. "It's all right." He pulled out a small book. "I got you this too; it's all about Lewiston's history." I hugged him again.

-thirty minutes later-

"Well, I'm going up to bed," Syrus said. "All right," I said. "See you in the morning," he said, kissing my cheek. He began to walk up the stairs. "Syrus," I said. "Yeah?" "Thanks." "No problem.

-five minutes later -

I opened my book and looked at the table of contents. My eyes landed on a chapter called, "Old Kingdom, Then and Now." I flipped over to that chapter. I began to read. _Old Kingdom was a hospital built during the Civil War. It burned down not long after a mill that manufactured army coats was destroyed in a separate fire in the 1860s. On the site where Old Kingdom once stood is a new hospital known as Kingdom Hospital. _"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" I asked myself.

Rate and Review!


	2. Dreams On A Plane

Dreams on A Plane

Normal

_Dream_

Elizabeth's POV

We were in mid-air, and I was just focusing on not looking out my window. "You've never been on a plane before, have you?" Syrus asked. "No." "And you're afraid of heights aren't you?" "Yes." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, Liz. Just don't pay attention to the fact that the plane's wing is on fire." I went wide eyed and almost started hyperventilating. Syrus laughed. I playfully punched his shoulder and muttered, "Jerk." "Don't worry, everything will be fine. It's not like we're going overseas or anything." "You're right, Everything will be…" "What is it, Liz?" "Syrus, don't be alarmed, but there's a giant anteater standing right behind you." He looked behind him and the anteater disappeared. "Okay, Elizabeth, I think you should get some sleep," he said. "Good idea, the pressure must be doing something to my brain." I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes.

_I was standing in an empty hospital, and my hair was standing up on the back of my neck. I felt as a cold hand fell on my shoulder. I looked behind me at a teenage boy with curly dark hair. "Hello," I said. "Goodbye," he replied. His hands wrapped around my throat and tightened. He started to shake me, and I could feel the life draining from me. "Syrus," I thought._

Syrus's POV

I shook Elizabeth's shoulders again. She was shaking and looked like she couldn't breathe. She finally opened her eyes. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I'll read my book for a bit." I sat back down and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_I was standing by a hospital bed, but I didn't bother looking at who was in it. I was staring at what was coming out of the wall. A ghostly anteater and a young girl walked out of the wall. The girl spoke to the anteater. "That kid in the bed, he can help us can't he?" "I think so. I think the girl that came here with him can help too," the anteater responded. "What about his brother?" "I'm not sure." "Who are you?" I asked. They didn't answer. "But, wouldn't the boy need to survive to help us?" the girl asked. "Not necessarily, but it would be better if he did." "So, let him live." "You know that it all depends on the doctors." I looked down at the boy in the bed. I had to see his face, maybe it would clear up why I was having this dream. I couldn't believe it. The boy in the bed; it was me._

I woke up with a start. "You okay, Sy?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah, just a bad dream." "I wonder why we keep having these dreams. Could it have something to do with the hospital in my dream?" "There was a hospital in your dream too?" "Yeah; you mean there was one in yours?" "Yeah, but why would a hospital be so important?" "I don't know, Sy. I don't know."

Hope you enjoyed, Rate and Review!


	3. Illness

Illness

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Kingdom GX! Syrus, would you please do the disclaimer?

Syrus: Sure. WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed doesn't own Yugioh GX, Kingdom Hospital, or ant non OC's. She does own Elizabeth, any other OC's in this story, and Wolfe Books.

_Elizabeth and Syrus have already arrived in Lewiston._

Elizabeth's POV

Syrus and I were in Wolfe Books, a local bookstore, when I noticed he looked a little strange. "Syrus, are you all right? You look a little pale." "I'm fine; I just have to get used to the cold air." He said. I turned back to the book I had been looking at, but kept a close watch on him and, strangely, my chest started to burn a bit. "Must be heartburn." I thought and put it out of my mind. I started where I had left off. _Animals have a unique ability to sense illness or injury in humans. Some self-proclaimed half-beasts claim that the sense is felt as a mild burning in the chest. However, due to lack of proof of their animal sides, these stories have been discredited. _I grew worried at that. I looked at Syrus and was about to speak, when I saw the same anteater from the plane. I quickly closed my eyes and when I opened them, the anteater was gone and Syrus was collapsed on the floor.

I quickly turned him over and checked his pulse. It was there, and he was breathing, but each breath came out raspy and forced. "I'll call an ambulance!" a voice said from behind me. I could barely hear through the shock. No later tears started to flow from my eyes, blurring my vision.


	4. Old Friends, New Friends, and Ghosts?

Old Friends Turn Up In The Strangest Places

_Dream_

_**Thinking**_

Elizabeth's POV (at the hospital)

Several doctors rushed Syrus into the ER to do some tests. I sat in a chair, just waiting. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" I looked over and saw Jaden. "I should ask you the same question." "My dad works here. Was that Syrus they just took into the ER?" "Yeah." "What happened?" "I don't know. One second he's fine and the next he's collapsed on the ground." Tears started to sting at the corners of my eyes. _**I won't let myself cry.**_ He sat beside me. "Don't worry, Liz. He's stronger than he looks. He'll pull through." "I hope your right, Jaden, I hope your right."

"Jaden, can I tell you something?" "Sure." "I've been seeing things. I saw a strange boy in a dream, and I've seen this same anteater twice." "Did the boy have dark curly hair?" "Yes, and he looked like he was one of the walking dead." "I think that was Paul, and the anteater you've been seeing is Antubis." "Who?" "They are two of the ghosts that reside in the hospital. Paul is the evil ghost here, and Antubis has been around since before the old mill. He eats disease. He either cures or he kills, and he can talk." "Ok Jaden, you can stop making fun of me now." "I'm not making fun of you. Here, follow me."

I followed him to the hospital's basement. "Antubis, Mary, are you down here?" "Jaden, who are you…" I stopped dead cold as the same anteater I had been seeing walked out of the wall with a young girl. She had long hair and had two marks on her forehead, as if something had been stuck into her skull. "Hey, Curly." The anteater said in a smooth tone. "Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet Antubis and Mary." I fainted.

Rate and Review!


End file.
